Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Película)
Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (o simplemente Tomb Raider) es una película basada en la popular serie de videojuegos Tomb Raider, protagonizada por el personaje Lara Croft. Fue estrenada a principios de verano de 2001. El personaje principal, Lara Croft, fue interpretado por la actriz Angelina Jolie. La película fue filmada en Angkor Wat, Camboya. Recibió generalmente críticas y puntuaciones negativas, aunque algunas páginas entregaron opiniones favorables. Sinopsis oficial "Miembro de una rica familia aristocrática británica, Lara Croft se dedica a la búsqueda de tesoros de valor arqueológico al igual que su difunto padre. Experta en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en armas y dominio de varios idiomas, emprenderá la búsqueda del "Triángulo de la Luz", un antiguo talismán que permite a quien lo posea dominar el tiempo." Producción Desarrollo Tomb Raider pasó por muchos borradores y varios escritores, lo que provocó retrasos en la producción. En 1998, el escritor Brent V. Friedman, quien había coescrito Mortal Kombat: Annihilation el año anterior, escribió un guión para la película, pero no fue producido. El productor y guionista Steven E. de Souza, que escribió y dirigió la película de videojuegos de 1994 Street Fighter, escribió un borrador inicial del guión de Tomb Raider en 1999, pero fue rechazado por Paramount. Sin embargo, fue parcialmente resucitado para la secuela de 2003 Tomb Raider: La Cuna de la vida. El borrador final del guión fue atribuido a cinco escritores, incluido el director Simon West. Financiamiento Lara Croft fue financiada a través de Tele-München Gruppe (TMG), un refugio fiscal alemán. La ley impositiva de Alemania permitía a los inversores tomar una deducción impositiva instantánea incluso en producciones no alemanas, e incluso si la película no ha entrado en producción. Al venderles los derechos de autor por 94 millones dólares y luego comprarlos por 83.8 millones, Paramount Pictures obtuvo 10.2 millones. Los derechos de autor se vendieron nuevamente a Lombard Bank, un grupo de inversión británico y se recaudaron otros 12 millones. Sin embargo, para calificar para la exensión de impuestos de la Sección 48, la producción debe incluir algunas filmaciones del Reino Unido y actores británicos, lo que fue aceptable para una película parcialmente ambientada en el Reino Unido. Las preventas a distribuidores en Japón, Gran Bretaña, Francia, Alemania, Italia y España reportaron otros 65 millones de beneficio. Showtime pagó 6.8 millones por derechos premium de televisión por cable. En total, se recaudaron 94 millones de dólares. Casting La película marcó el debut cinematográfico del actor de televisión Chris Barrie (Hillary), conocido por su papel de "Arnold Rimmer" en la serie de comedia de ciencia ficción de la BBC Red Dwarf. El escocés Iain Glen, adoptó un acento inglés como Manfred Powell, mientras que el actor inglés Daniel Craig adopta un acento estadounidense para el papel de Alex West. Angelina, siendo estadounidense, toma un acento inglés. Recepción La película recibió críticas generalmente negativas, obteniendo una calificación de aprobación del 19% en Rotten Tomatoes. 27 de 140 críticos que le dieron una crítica positiva con una calificación promedio de 3.9/10. El consenso general es que "Angelina Jolie es perfecta para el papel de Lara Croft, pero incluso ella no puede salvar la película de una trama sin sentido y secuencias de acción sin impacto emocional". Una crítica positiva vino de Roger Ebert, quien le otorgó a la película tres de cuatro estrellas y dijo: "Lara Croft: Tomb Raider eleva la tontería a una forma de arte. Aquí hay una película tan monumentalmente tonta, pero tan maravillosa para mirar, que solo un tonto podría encontrarle defectos". Impacto en taquilla Tomb Raider debutó en el número uno con 48.2 millones de dólares, dando a Paramount su segundo mejor debut y el cuarto debut más alto del año 2001. Batió el récord inicial de una película protagonizada por una protagonista femenina (40.1 millones para Los Ángeles de Charlie) , así como el récord inicial de una adaptación de videojuego (31 millones para Pokémon: la primera película), y es la adaptación de videojuego más exitosa hasta la fecha, recaudando más de 300 millones de dólares en todo el mundo. Premios y nominaciones Angelina Jolie fue nominada en los Premios Raspberry a la Peor Actriz por su papel en la película. Reparto Similitudes * El artefacto principal (el Triángulo de la Luz) es una reliquia compuesta de tres partes que se encuentran diseminadas por el mundo, al igual que el Scion, el artefacto de ''Tomb Raider''. * Lara se enfrenta a una misteriosa secta secreta que tiene su sede en Venecia, al igual que en ''Tomb Raider II'' con la Fiamma Nera. * El Triángulo de la Luz es un artefacto forjado por una antigua civilización a partir de un meteorito que colisionó en nuestro planeta hace muchos siglos. Su origen es similar al de los cuatro artefactos principales que Lara busca en ''Tomb Raider III''. Las localizaciones de ambas civilizaciones, aunque no son próximas, son bastante similares también (Siberia en la película y La Antártida en el juego). * Además de Venecia, también se visitan otras localizaciones de los juegos clásicos, como un templo budista o el Templo de Angkor Wat (Tomb Raider IV: The Last Revelation). * En Angkor Wat, Lara se enfrenta a unas Estatuas de Shiva que cobran vida, al igual que ocurre en el Templo Infada de La India en ''Tomb Raider III''. Curiosidades *Lara Croft usa un auricular Bluetooth Ericsson y un teléfono móvil Ericsson R310. *La película fue rodada en los estudios Pinewood, Inglaterra, donde se filmó James Bond. *El padre de Lara Croft es interpretado por Jon Voight, quien es en la vida real el padre de Angelina Jolie. *El robot con el que entrena Lara se llama Simon por el nombre del director, Simon West. *Alex West fue originalmente llamado Alex Mars, pero no fue registrado, así que no se pudo usar. *El pequeño "alien" que aparece en la pantalla de "Game Over" cuando el robot Simon se estropea pertenece originalmente al juego arcade Invasores del Espacio de 1978. *El objeto que está siendo subastado cuando Alex habla con Lara es la Daga de Xian. Puedes oír el anuncio al principio de la conversación. Es el artefato que Lara estaba buscando en el videojuego Tomb Raider II (1997) (VG). *Las ruedas de oración que Lara acusa a Alex de robarle son de Tomb Raider II (1997). *Aparte del salto normal, el único movimiento que Lara Croft (Angelina Jolie) hace en la película, el cual puede hacerse en los juegos, es el salto sobre la estatua y rueda en el aire. Esto puede hacerse en el juego de Playstation presionando triángulo y cuadrado. El círculo dura un rato en el aire. *Angelina Jolie decidió hacer su propio Bungee-Ballet y, de acuerdo con una entrevista en el Jay Leno Show, se lesionó el tobillo en la primera toma cuando el aterrizaje desde la lámpara de araña salió mal, así que parte de la escena tuvo que hacerse después de que se recuperara. *La canción de los créditos es Elevation de la banda U2. Angelina Jolie también aparece en el video de la canción, interpretando a Lara. Galería File:TR Movie Concept Art.png|Concept Art File:Lara as Angelina Jolie.jpg File:Lara Croft as Angelina.jpg File:Lara and her Guns.jpg File:Tringle of Light With The People.png File:Powell fight Lara.png File:Croft Manor Movie 2.png File:Croft Manor Movie 3.png File:Croft Manor Movie 4.png File:Illuminati Group.png File:Illuminati Council.png File:Pimms And Powell.png File:People of The Light.png File:City of Light Destroyed.png File:View From Pyramid of Light.png File:Pyramid of Light.png File:Trigger Happy Lara.png File:Lara Has the Half.png File:Powell Safari Gear.png File:Lara vs Stone Guardian.png File:Richard Croft And Young Lara.png File:Richard Croft Writing.png File:Shiva Statue.png File:Alex West With The Clock.png File:Tomb of the Dancing Light Guardians.png File:Webbed Guardian.png File:Tomb of the Dancing Light.jpg File:Tomb of the Dancing Light Statue.jpg File:City of Light Crater.png File:Richard Croft And Wilson.png fr:Lara Croft : Tomb Raider Categoría:Películas